cause_for_concern_larpfandomcom-20200215-history
Eugènio Vito Alvarez.
Overview Name: Eugènio Vito Alvarez Known Aliases: El Relámpago Gender: Male Age: looks like he’s somewhere between 70-80’s Threshold: The Torn Archetype: Celebrant Geist: The Red Woman Physical Description: Eugènio is a wiry man with a thinning head of white hair. He has hazel green eyes and a permeate furlough between his eyebrows. His thin lips are usually in a frown. Eugènio wears gold rimmed wire glasses and is always well dressed. Known History = 'Background '(may need to dig a little): = Eugènio came from an influential family based out of Spain. He was born in 1883 in Asturias, Spain. At the age of 16 Eugènio married his first wife Estrella Alverez (nee. Belen) when she was barely 13 years old in 1899 due to the unexpected pregnancy of their first child and pressure from her family for the two to marry. The two had 3 children: the twins Graciela & Fátima in January 2nd, 1900. A year later Ineke gave birth to their youngest Ximen. She passed away while giving birth to Ximen in June 1901 while Eugènio was away at college at his father’s behest. After he finished college in 1905 Eugènio joined his father Venceslás at his company Elemento alongside his cousins Teodosio, Roque, and Xènia. Eugènio only lasted 2 years before he was pawned off to his Uncle Estéban (due to personal disagreements) to work at his company Naturaleza. Elemento was passed to his cousin Teodosio in 1921. During his tenure at Naturaleza he started to understand how a business should work and started creating business models of different projects he wanted to start. Due to his failure at Elemento, Eugènio never brought these to light, too afraid of his imminent failure. He worked there for 5 years before meeting a lovely young woman by the name of Esmerelda Quevedo. After a few years of courtship, in 1915 the two married. A few years after Esmerelda gave birth to 3 children: Tomás (August 22, 1917), Sebastián (May 8th, 1919), and Iker (Feburary 26th, 1920). When Eugènio was 38 he went out to a meeting and met his end. At the crossroads he met the The Red Woman and with her ‘guidance’ he gained the confidence needed to start his new business models. He moved his family to Toledo where he met with friends of his family to gain enough money to start his business. In 1918 his friend Ron took over a shop. To celebrate his acquisition he decided to stage a reunion with his college friends in 1922. While catching up with everyone he offered a position to his friend Eugènio who then moved to Madrid and helped finance the growth of their company. With Eugènio’s catchy ideas and Rodriguez’s sound business sense their business Salón de corte fino, took off. In 1952 Eugènio gave money to his youngest 3 children so that they could follow their dream much to the dismay to Esmerelda. They moved away from the family to start up their business, LaCasa . In 1959 his wife Esmerelda died to cancer and shortly after Eugènio passed his company to his sons. In 1961 he entered an Avernian Gates and has not been seen or heard from since. Attempts to call his ghost have failed. Rumors *It is believed that he is still alive. *Some say he’s downstairs looking for his wives *Some say that he is downstairs to escape the mob. *A few sin-eaters have described a man similar to his looks and statue in the presence of a Kerberoi. OOC Information Player Name: Jen G Email Address: